A single phase series motor is also known as a universal motor as it can operate on either AC or DC power. The single phase series motor is a single phase motor in which the rotor windings are electrically connected in series with the stator windings. Due to its characteristics of high rotating speed, small size, high starting torque, convenient speed regulation and series excitation, the universal motor is commonly used for driving low power appliances that need a high rotating speed, small size and low weight, such as medical devices, power tools and domestic electric appliances and so on. There is a strong desire for these appliances to be smaller and lighter. To satisfy that desire the motor must be smaller and lighter.
The present invention aims to provide a universal motor with a new stator structure to meet the above desire.